Fatal Attraction
by hermionniny9
Summary: It was a fatal attraction; my heart would break without him, but my heart would stop with him. Madam Butterfly by Puccini as used in Fatal attraction. An ambiguous story, you can apply who you want to it.


Fatal Attraction

_Okay you're probably going to wander why and how I have put so many characters in the explanation thing, it is because this can apply to several people in different times over different things and I want you to read into it what you will. It is in essence that what you want it to be, its ambiguous. _

_Also I suggest that you listen to Madam Butterfly by Puccini (the instrumental is better) while you read this it makes it all the more moving. You know where to find it ;D. Fingers crossed I have written it that the reading will last as long as the song. Well if it doesn't just let it play out and listen to the music it's beautiful._

-START LISTENING NOW-

Our love was deadly and lethal; I knew that from the outset. But I could not bear to part from him, he was fascinating, a marvel and in my mind something to cherish. But being in a lethal relationship could only end one way. I could see myself now, a green flash and then me falling, falling down a cold and pale corpse, life gone from my eyes. But I would give all of that for him, the person I had loved from afar for too long, my one and only love His smile, though rare these days, warms me through out.

"You know it's not safe, he will come after you, he has killed everyone that I loved and I can't let you fall knowingly, at his feet dead. You are worth too much to me"

"No" I uttered out, barely audible, in a dry and achy voice, he was ripping me in half, but from my own good, knew that.

I couldn't help but cry, letting the warm, moist tears spill effortlessly down my cheeks and falling down my chin to the floor like little salty rain drops. My arms limp at my sides, useless now that my mind was fogged with grief.

The nights I sat alone at the window, the golden light of the lamp spilling out onto the front garden, and waited for word of him, but no sound nor sight of him. I would give a thousand days just to spend a minute with him, he was my earth and I was the moon, gravitating to him always.

Then determination flooded through me, I would act; I would do all I could to aid him and support him. I would be with him every day, in spirit. He would never be alone.

His cause is above all and I recognize that, what he is doing matters more than anything else, fighting for his cause against the enemy. His cause is my cause; we are fighting for the same thing, just miles apart.

I would face adversity, but not shy away, I would face the unknown with defiance, and I would be resolute.

I sat in the garden the last rays of the summer sun sinking behind the deep green hills. The final butterfly of the season flittered by so gently, its little white wings like feathers on the air. It landed on a solitary flower dislodging a small amount of pollen.

I watched it with vague curiosity; my mind on other matters. Butterflies were one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. From something ugly comes a beauty, they are the most magical of non magical creatures. I had books on butterflies' each of the pictures painstakingly hand painted in the blues and reds; it was a labour of love that someone had spent hours on. It was my secret treasure.

It was a fatal attraction, my heart would break without him, but my heart would stop with him. It was a choice I had to make, I could see it now, me dying, dying to be with him.

However that is irrational and something that I should never contemplate again, because he will return I know that I need to stay firm for him, dying would kill him and it would be a waste of a life that could be fighting for him behind the front line.

I would be his anchor that will bring him back, soon to my arms in a blaze of triumph.

We were to be together forever; I would marry him in a cloud of tears and white satin, butterflies would adorn my dress and petals would fall. We would have children; they would grow up with a hero for a farther and be proud of him. There would be a warm house with ivy growing up the front; we would spend long hot days in the garden amongst the apple trees, butterflies flitting between blossoms. I knew all of this, it was foretold and it was my destiny. I would be his and he would be mine.

I wanted this with all my heart and soul and I would fight tooth and nail for it, for him. Every hex and charm I knew would be at the ready, an arsenal ready and waiting.

The butterfly fell gracefully from the petal of the flower; once again disturbing the pollen. Down and down and down it fell until it hit the rocky earth. The life was gone from the insect and it lay limp on the mud. My summer was over, and I had a quest, I was his advocate, his satellite and his love.

I would not be like the butterfly weak and delicate, I would be strong and bold ready for the onslaught of the fight.


End file.
